


The Newest Warbler

by BloodRedLust



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedLust/pseuds/BloodRedLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Fluff. Takes place a week after the Warblers loss at Regionals. Blaine has a sweet, thoughtful surprise planned for Kurt. Lightly romantic, Cute and Fluffy. KLAINE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Warbler

It had been a week since we lost at Regionals. A week since Blaine and I had buried Pavarotti.

And a little over a week since I had had my first kiss with the most amazing guy I had ever met.

We saw each other every single day now that we were together; not that we hadn't hung out together all the time before that, but now that we were officially a couple, I just couldn't get enough of him, and it seemed that the feeling was definitely mutual.

I quickly finished ironing my newest shirt, taking extra care this time. I had a nasty habit of burning myself lately, as I'd taken to letting my mind wander to thoughts of Blaine instead of focusing on the mundane task at hand. Besides, Blaine would be here soon... apparently he had 'something special' to show me before Warbler rehearsal this afternoon, so he was picking me up early, then we would go straight from rehearsal to McKinley, for their 'Night of Neglect' Fundraiser.

My Dad's voice floated up the stairs. "Kurt, Blaine is here."

I hadn't even heard the doorbell. I threw my shirt on, buttoning it with trembling fingers, ridiculously excited to see my boyfriend, but also equally nervous about leaving him alone with my Dad for any longer than necessary. I told my Dad last week that Blaine and I had started dating and he'd immediately sat me down for yet another sex talk, and afterwards suggested that he should maybe have the same talk with Blaine, since Blaine himself had told him that his own father would never do such a thing. I had managed to talk him out of it by promising him we were only at the 'holding hands' stage, but I'm fairly certain that I had only managed to delay the inevitable.

It was all good though, when I got to the hall I found them deep in discussion about football. Blaine's eyes sparkled when he saw me, and I felt myself blush. I bounced eagerly to his side, greeting him with a tight hug, but pulled back quickly instead of giving him our usual hello kiss. I knew my Dad was fine with me being gay, but I knew he still wouldn't be comfortable with me kissing my boyfriend in front of him and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't ready for PDA in front of my Dad either.

Blaine grinned at me – football talk apparently long forgotten, and slipped his hand into mine, giving my fingers a gentle squeeze.

"You ready?" He asked simply, and I nodded.

My Dad eyed us both. "So where are you two off to?" He asked with curiosity and a touch of humour in his eyes. I know he loved seeing me this happy, and I know how grateful he was to Blaine for the dramatic changes in my moods and behaviour over the past few months. My Dad liked Blaine, and just quietly, it thrilled me that he approved of him. My eyes went straight to Blaines; it was one thing to deny telling me, but it was another to refuse to answer my Dad. Unfortunately, Blaine didn't see it that way, turning his cheeky smirk on both of us.

"Ahh, Mr Hummel, I'm afraid I can't tell you that, it would ruin the surprise for Kurt." I scowled at him, and his gentle eyes danced mischievously in response. My Dad just laughed, and patted me heavily on the shoulder.

"Ok, well have fun and be safe. Blaine, if my sons parachute fails, I'm holding you personally responsible."

Blaine laughed out loud, shaking his head. "No no, it's nothing like that, our feet won't be leaving the ground. He'll be perfectly safe, I promise." He tugged on our linked hands, and I followed him out the door, still scowling at his retreating back as I followed him to his car. I hated surprises.

-.-.-.-

Blaine drove carefully, completely unconcerned with speed as he navigated the fairly quiet streets of Lima, completely absorbed in our conversations, yet still not willing to give away any hints as to our destination, no matter how hard I tried to trick or beg it out of him. His hand rested comfortably on my thigh, only being removed to occasionally change gears, or flick the indicator, before returning to it's spot. It felt delightful, and I was totally distracted by it's presence, and I hadn't even realised we were in Westerville until Blaine turned into the driveway of Dalton Academy, the large black iron gates flanking us as we headed towards the old building.

I didn't try to hide my confusion. "Blaine, I thought we were doing the surprise first? Warbler practice isn't until 4, we've got over an hour."

He grinned, and winked at me playfully. "I know. Just trust me."

I sat in silence as he pulled the car around the back of the building, but shot him another glance when he didn't stop near the North Hall, which housed the Warblers choir room... but continued around the building, and turned down a narrow side road, leading off into the trees at the back of the property, which I knew contained the caretakers cottage. Okay, now I was really confused.

Blaine pulled up in front of the cottage and killed the engine, then reached across me to pull a small silver key out of the glove box, which he waved teasingly in front of me before climbing out of the car. I didn't hesitate to follow him.

He led me to a side gate, which led into the cottages back yard, and swung open the small gate, holding it open for me to follow him through. It was only then that I saw the aviaries.

Two thirds of the small backyard was taken up with a massive, open bird aviary, absolutely full of beautiful, tiny yellow canaries. Next to the gate, on a table, was Pavarotti's old golden cage, and a large butterfly net.

I grinned, and turned to Blaine expectantly.

"Kurt, as you know, the Warblers have a tradition of keeping a mascot, a single canary to carry on the legacy of our choir. Pavarotti was part of this legacy, his bloodlines have been cultivated in these cages for centuries... and with his passing, it is time to bestow the honour to one of his kin. I thought, since he was yours, that it would be fitting for you to choose his heir. I've cleared it with the council, they agree that the choice should be yours, and will accept which ever male Canary you pick to be our next mascot."

I had tears in my eyes, but I didn't mind. Blaine's thoughtfulness never ceased to amaze me. I was both honoured and humbled to be the one to select one of Pavarotti's kin for this special honour.

"Why a male... does it matter?"

Blaine nodded. "It does. Male canaries have beautiful singing voices, as you often heard demonstrated by Pavarotti, while female Canaries only really chirp. Given the nature of this birds purpose in our club, it is necessary that he is able to sing. It has been this way for centuries."

I nodded, still amazed at the magnitude of the cage before me, and the multitude of it's occupants. I picked up the net and the golden cage, while Blaine used the small silver key to unlock the aviary, then I followed him inside, closing the door quickly behind us.

I was instantly lost in a sea of yellow... and all I could feel was elation. I gazed around me in wonder, completely baffled as to how I was supposed to choose just one of these beautiful birds out of the hundreds before me. The Aviary itself looked very comfortable, as far as cages go. Two sides of the wire walls were completely covered in a creeping, flowering vine which both protected the birds, and undoubtedly provided them with fresh bugs to eat. A third wall was slightly enclosed, and contained dozens of smaller cages and boxes, some closed, but most open and welcoming, for the birds to nest and breed in. Tree branches had been placed at various angles throughout to act as perches in amongst the ferns and foliage that turned the cage into a rainforest, and a large fountain rested off to the left of the main door for the birds to drink and bathe in. It was paradise... actually, a part of me felt mildly guilty for condemning one of these birds to spend the rest of their life in a small cage inside a school, instead of this veritable utopia... but, Tradition was tradition; if I didn't select one, then I'm sure somebody else would. Keeping a bird in a cage was not exactly worthy of a call to PETA, especially given the way the little warblers were given so much love and attention.

Blaine must have been watching me as I took all this in, and as I turned around, wide eyed and open mouthed in awe, to face back in his direction, I noticed the deep fire of pleasure in his eyes. I smiled widely at him, and stepped into his arms, pulling him close for a gentle kiss, but not at all minding when he deepened it, one of his hands threading loosely through my hair as he held me close, our tongues touching and dancing and tasting each others, his lips soft and pliant against mine. I sighed into his open mouth, relaxing into his embrace. I finally broke our kiss, but remained locked in his arms, our foreheads pressed together, staring into his eyes.

"Thank you Blaine." I said softly, my voice rich with sincerity and emotion. "This is just beautiful, thank you for bringing me here. Thank you for securing me this honour, it means so much to me."

He nodded, smiling... but had to drop his eyes from mine... too modest, and just slightly too new to intimacy to allow me to give him so much praise while looking him in the eye. He still doubted just how amazing and incredible he really was, but I was trying to convince him.  It was early days yet, and I had all the time in the world.

He turned away from me, gesturing widely to the Aviary. "So, which one are you going to pick?"

I glanced around again, and just shrugged in reply. I had absolutely no idea how to do this. Fortunately I was saved the effort, for at that very moment, a small, bright yellow bird landed gently on my outstretched right hand.

I froze.

It was beautiful. Considerably smaller than Pavarotti had been, the small bird met my eyes unflinchingly. I smiled. He fluttered his wings a little, smoothing himself so his feathers lay neatly against his body.

"Wow" was all Blaine said... but I knew exactly what he meant, I was thinking the same thing.

Slowly, very very slowly, so as not to startle him, I moved my arm around so it was more in front of my body, and held out my left hand, index finger extended, just in front of where the little bird was perched on my hand. Without hesitation, he took the silent invitation, and hopped lightly onto my finger. I beamed at him. I heard Blaine's low laugh.

I spoke very quietly, so as not to frighten the tiny bird. "How do I tell if it's a boy, Blaine?"

Blaine took a small step closer to me, and whispered back. "Get him to sing."

I shot Blaine a withering glare, raising an eyebrow. "And just how am I supposed to do that?"

Blaine's grin widened. "I don't know... sing to him, maybe?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. Just which song was I meant to sing to serenade a bird? Certainly not Blackbird, that was Pavarotti's song now.

Then it came to me.  Ahh, yeah, that'll work. I smiled at Blaine, and softly started to sing, as high pitched as I dared to, the chorus of my favourite Nelly Furtado song.

"I'm like a bird, I only fly away,

I don't know where my soul is,

I don't know where my home is..."

The little bird on my finger let out a single, shrill tweet in response. My heart sank. Maybe she was female, and she couldn't sing? I wasn't ready to give up yet. This little one had come to me so easily, I was certain that this was meant to be. I tried again.

"And baby all I need for you to know is

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away"

Blaine had stepped even closer, and joined me in harmony, his voice much deeper in pitch than mine, matching me perfectly.

"I don't know where my soul is,

I don't know where my home is..."

The little bird just turned his head, and started preening his feathers with his beak. I stole a glance at Blaine, who looked just as determined as I felt. He just shrugged in answer to my silent question. I raised my hand a little higher, so that he was at my eye level, and he turned his head back to me, completely unafraid, and met my gaze. He was a bold little fellow. I loved him already, I just really really hoped he was a 'he', or I couldn't keep him.

"Kurt. Sing for longer... take it from the top?"

I nodded, quickly racking my brain for the opening line, then started to sing. Blaine soon began to harmonise with me at the end of every line.

"You're beautiful, that's for sure,

You'll never, ever fade,

You're lovely, that's not for sure,

That I won't ever change

And though my love is rare,

Though my love is true

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my home is

I don't know where..."

And we both stopped, because in that moment we were interrupted by the sweetest, highest pitch little song that I had ever heard in my life. He trilled and whistled and sang, and my delighted heart nearly leapt out of my throat. Blaine and I both stared with wonder down at the little bird, with a voice so bold, so  _magnificent_ , that he could only belong with the Warblers. We'd found our newest member.

I gestured to the golden cage at Blaine's side, and he bent to pick it up, opening the tiny door wide, and I slowly, cautiously moved my hand toward the opening. The birds head flicked about, taking in the cage, and for a second I though he would fly off... but then he was in the cage, and he hopped from my finger to the perch, and I grinned at Blaine as I withdrew my hand and he closed the door, our newest little friend safely enclosed inside.

Blaine slipped his arm around my waist, and rested his head against my shoulder as we both gazed down into the cage.

"He's delightful, Kurt. Nicely done." I beamed, and turned to quickly kiss his forehead before I turned back to the bird. "So what will you name him?"

I turned back to face Blaine, surprised. "I get to name him too? But, shouldn't the whole group do that? Or, at least, the council?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. You chose him, you get to name him... although, it would be preferable for you to give him the name of a singer to carry on tradition. Any genre you like... just please be warned," Blaine lowered his voice to a conspiratorial joking whisper, "If you name him Meatloaf, I'm breaking up with you."

I laughed out loud, and smacked him gently on the arm. "Hmmm, Meatloaf. It's got quite the ring to it..."

Blaine groaned. I laughed.

"No, actually, something a little more elegant has already come to mind. I'd like to name him Scholl."

Blaine gave me that adorable, confused stare that made him look like a puppy, so I proceeded to explain. "Andreas Scholl, the Countertenor. He's got a stunning voice, and I … well, I just think it fits for this little guy. Do you like it?"

Blaine nodded. "Well, I can't tell you if it suits him, because I don't know who this 'Scholl' guy is, but if you think it does, then I'm on board. I like it."

I nudged him gently with my shoulder, as a silent 'thanks for the support' gesture. "Remind me to Youtube him for you when we get back to my place." I said softly, already replaying the sweet melodies of 'Black is the colour' over in my head as we walked back to the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Our newest little Warbler sat on the coffee table in the choir room, surrounded by 18 delighted faces, and an incredible amount of noise. His name, Scholl, had been instantly adopted; both Thad and Trent were familiar with the Countertenor's voice, and thought that it was very appropriate considering that I, the Warblers only Countertenor, had chosen it. Scholl had become an instant hit when he began to sing along to our warm up scales, and practice had soon collapsed into fawning over the tiny little bird. Wes's grandmother had been breeding birds for years, and Wes assured us that Scholl was still only young, hence his size, and would hopefully therefore be with us for a longer period of time than our beloved Pavarotti had been.

Wes and David had laughed in disbelief when we told them how we had chosen Scholl... or rather, how Scholl had chosen us. David had apparently had to chase Pavarotti around the cage for a good half hour before he'd finally netted the little bird... and that was after having to let go the first two that he had caught, when he had discovered that they were female. They couldn't believe how lucky we had gotten.

When he said that, I shared a grin with Blaine. I still couldn't believe how lucky I'd gotten either... and this time, I wasn't talking about the bird.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> See... just sweet, pointless fluff. If you liked it, please leave me a little love by hitting that 'review' button. :) BRL


End file.
